Barney
Barney a purple anthropomorphic Tyrannosaurus rex from the famous American childrens program called: "Barney and Friends". He was originally created in 1987 by Sheryl Leach of Dallas, Texas. She came up with the idea for the program while considering TV shows that she felt would be educational and appeal to her son. Role in the Story In the Best 3 on 3 Fighting Game Ever though, his origins are compleatly different. He was created when Shinnok's evil sorceresses tried to recreate imortal dinosaur minnions for Deus, but the spell backfired when one of the sorceresses dropped a portion of Purple Jellybeans into the magic timewarp. At the same time a newborn T. Rex baby ran into the portal, ate the jellybeans, that combined with the evil magic. Created Barney! Since his creation, he has been searving Shinnok and the other members of the "Three Stooges of Evil". Proving that he is actually a force to be reckon with. Appearance He has been shown mostly to be a humanoid T. Rex that is around 180 centimeters tall. He has purple skin with a teal-coloured belly and yellow toenails. He has three toes on his feet and only two fingers. He has a large snout with human-like teeth and no touge at all. His eyes are large, round, have a black iris and what looks like mascara. Personality In the show, he is a very caring individual that likes to help children with their problems. He useally laughs at jokes and sometimes trick the children into beliving something and then supprise them later, with something like a birthday party. If a child has done something mean or something stupid, like eating all the cookies in the jar. He will not punnish the children, but instead teach them that they had to be kind to eachother and share with other people. However, in this game. That personality is pretty much thrown out of the window. He does show a caring personality towards the younger ponies and the younger members of Deus' army, but on the battlefield he acts like an actal Tyrannosaurus Rex. But he does come in conflict often with other members of the army, useally Discord. Because of their similar inner motives. Powers and Abilities He has some experience of magic useage, but that type of magic has since been modied by Shinnoks minions to turn it into dark magic. However it is not as effective as that of Shinnoks minnions, but Barney has instead an extraordinary ability to brainwash children into becoming followers of Deus' cause. It has even been compared to Discords level of brainwashing and magic. Barney also possess super human strength but he still gets easily defeated by much stronger characters; Like Wyzen. In his realistic T. Rex form, barnet looses his magical powers and his senseable thinking. But his strength and speed has been increased to that of an actual T. Rex. Though he is poweful and fearsome, he is still vaurnable to powerful magic; like the ones from Raven and Serah Farron. Realtionship to Other Characters *Deus - His supreme Master, that actually deep down hates Barney. *Blackwargreymon - Was ultimatley destroyed by him! *Bane - Barney is his punching Bag while he is not on a misson *Applejack - He really likes her! *Jin Kazama - Wants to kill him, so he could get to Ling Xiaoyu *TrueDarkAce - Dislikes him for liking Power Rangers Non-Playable characters *Discord - They useally bicker with eachother about who should brainwash the children. *Baby Bop - One of his closer friends in the show. *Mother Goose - Summoned a human version of her to destroy Discord. Gallery Barney the dinosaur by deviltraitor-d52aw6j.jpg|A more realistic version of Barney Barney.jpg|Official render from the show Video Trivia *He has some sort of dislike towards the Mane6, except Applejack. The reason could be that she is an Earth Pony, but that is a contradiction since he has shown to having dreams about murdering Pinkie Pie, for not being realistic. *Barney & Friends has been criticized for its lack of educational value. One specific criticism is: "His shows do not assist children in learning to deal with negative feelings and emotions. As one commentator puts it, the real danger from Barney is 'denial: the refusal to recognize the existence of unpleasant realities. For along with his steady diet of giggles and unconditional love, Barney offers our children a one-dimensional world where everyone must be happy and everything must be resolved right away." *Despite given orders to talk to unkown people in order to gather information, he never talks to strangers. *He has a slight hatred towards everyone that did not watch Barney & Friends when they grew up, even ARC. Who could not watch it because the show did not air on swedish television. *He also dislikes Raptor Jesus for swearing so much, that is because Barney himself was accused once for swearing even though it was not true. *He has also at least once in the story read a book about witchcraft, that is a stab towards the people who accused Barney for using witchcraft. Category:Male Characters Category:Characters from TV-Shows Category:Non-Playable Characters Category:Retarded Characters